Football
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: It all started out as an innocent game of tackle football. But what happens when the game turns violent and nasty? Pairings: CyborbxBumbleBee RavenxBeastBoy StarfirexRobin SpeedyxCole KidFlashxJinx. And I may do villain pairings. Don’t know yet! oh and it
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Football**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no reason**

**Summary: It all started out as an innocent game of tackle football. But what happens when the game turns violent and nasty? Pairings: CyborbxBumbleBee RavenxBeastBoy StarfirexRobin SpeedyxCole KidFlashxJinx. And I may do villain pairings. Don't know yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. However, I do own the plot!!!!!**

**A/N: This is kinda based off events that are happening in my life right now!!!!! So it is original. I hope ya'll like it!**

**Football Chapter 1 Picking Teams:**

"Ok so who is gonna be our team captains?" asked Beast Boy excitedly. He was secretly hoping that he could be a team captain. That would be so cool!

"I think friend Robin since he is the leader of our team!" said Starfire happily. There were murmurs or agreement around the circle of super Heros.

There were a total of 10. Some were from Titans East, some were from the Teen Titans, and 2 were just random Heros. From Titans East there was Bumble Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad. Cole and Kid Flash had also joined in for the game.

"Wait a minute I think someone else should get to be team captain. Because, Robin gets to be leader all the time!" said Beast Boy frantically.

"Fine then. Beast Boy who do you have in mind?" asked an impatient Raven. Although, everyone already knew the answer.

"Well…ME!" stated Beast Boy proudly. The entire group burst out laughing.

"Ok any other suggestions?" queried a laughing Aqualad.

"I think it should be a vote between Beast Boy and Robin," said Bumble Bee in a loud commanding voice.

"Ok all in favor or Robin as one team leader raise your hand." Starfire, Cyborg, Cole, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy raised their hands.

"All in favor of Beast Boy?" surprisingly Raven raised her hand.

"Okay so Robin is the first team leader." said Speedy. "As always" mumbled the green changeling.

"Ok now all in favor for Speedy as the second team leader raise your hand," said Bee.

The vote was unanimous.

"So the team leaders are now Robin and Speedy," yelled Cyborg in an announcer kinda way. "Now the most important question of the day: who will pick first?"

"I will!" Both Robin and Speedy yelled at the same time. There was a collective, 'uh-oh' from all the Titans. Robin and Speedy both glared at each other.

"Dude I should get to pick first since I'm not from around here!" said an impatient, yet really cool, Speedy.

"Sorry dude but I should pick first. Home advantage and all," Robin stated cockily.

"No me," said Speedy.

"No me," said Robin.

"ME"

"ME"

"ME"

"ME"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Raven loudly four red eyes appearing.

"I got an idea, why don't you guys just flip a coin?" said Kid Flash. And they did. Robin won, to Speedy's disappointment.

"Ok first I pick Starfire," said Robin,

"Then I pick Cole," said Speedy while smiling sheepishly at the pretty girl.

"I pick Cyborg."

"I pick Raven."

"I pick Aqualad."

"I pick Bumble Bee."

"Please don't pick me last. Please don't pick me last," whispered Beast Boy.

"Ok I pick…Kid Flash," stated Robin. Beast Boy's heart flew into his throat. What was worse was Speedy's reaction. He grumbled when he realized that he was stuck with Beast Boy.

"OK now for the rules:

NO powers

No tripping

Be as BRUTAL as possible we're all tough we can take it!" said Robin.

Ok so the teams are now Speedy: Cole, Raven, Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy.

Robin: Starfire, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

"So you ready Speedy? Cause we are going to…take…you…down!" said Robin bravely.

"I hope you can play better than you talk crap," said Speedy, cockiness showing through his signature smirk.

"Bring it on," said Robin smoothly

"Now now Robin copying chick flick lines is strictly prohibited in the country of America," said Raven in a monotone. However her remark made everyone burst out laughing, even Starfire, who had never seen "Bring It On." Robin however did NOT find this crack amusing.

"Dude Raven that was hilarious!" said Beast Boy in slight shock.

"No…it…was…NOT!" yelled Robin.

"You completely undermined my authority," fumed Robin.

"What authority?" asked Raven, grinning slightly.

"That's it you're the first person I tackle," said Robin playfully.

"I would say 'bring it on' but I am not a poser," Raven started but then Kid Flash intervened. "Ok enough messing around!"

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "Let's play some FOOTBALL!"

"Ok," said Robin in a very scary quiet voice. He stared at Raven and Raven stared back.

"Let the game begin!"

**P.S. I hope you liked this so far. It has been fun to write. I don't do comedy that often so let me know if it is funny and what parts are your favorite! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!! Thanxs **


	2. All's Fair in Love and Football

**Title: Football**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no reason**

**Summary: It all started out as an innocent game of tackle football. But what happens when the game turns violent and nasty? Pairings: CyborbxBumbleBee RavenxBeastBoy StarfirexRobin SpeedyxCole KidFlashxJinx. And I may do villain pairings. Don't know yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. However, I do own the plot!!!!!**

**A/N: This is kinda based off events that are happening in my life right now!!!!! So it is original. I hope ya'll like it! OH YEAH AND IN MY GAMES OF FOOTBALL AFTER ONE TEAM HAS THE BALL AND GETS TACKLED THE BALL GOES TO THE OPPOSITE TEAM. OH AND THIS IS GOING TO PLAYEDS OVER A SERIES OF DAYS AND YOU'LL HEAR ABOUT LIFE IN THE TOWER CAUSE ALL THE TITANS ARE STAYING AT TITANS TOWER. AND THE TEAMS WILL GO BACK AND FOURTH!!!!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Football Chapter 2 All's Fair In Love And Football:**

A cool breeze rushed through the air as the Titans squared of for the football game. They were on the roof of the Titans Tower. Robin and Cyborg had removed all objects from the roof except the brick wall that ran parallel to the playing field and a few of the vents on the roof. In order to make the game fair Cyborg had assembled rings the Titans could wear that would block their powers. So now the fun begins.

"Hike!" said Speedy as the game began. He looked around for his options. The only people open were Raven and Beast Boy. 'Hmmm' thought Speedy hard decision. So Speedy through his arm back and expertly passed a spiral towards Raven. She caught it and made a run for it. However before Raven could take more than 5 steps she was knocked across the field hard. She started to get up as little white lights burst into her head.

"What in the name of Azar?" said Raven as the world around her spun. A green blur helped her to stand up.

"Raven are you ok?" asked a VERY worried looking Beast Boy. The rest of her team had run over.

"Who-" but before Raven could answer her eyes meet a masked smirk.

"That would be me," said Robin proudly.

"DUDE! That was so hard," said Beast Boy angrily.

"Hey all's fair in love and football," stated Robin wisely.

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy mumbled under his breath.

"Ok if y'all are done fighting can we please continue the game?" asked an impatient Cyborg.

"Raven are you ok?" asked Speedy.

"I'm fine…but soon Robin won't be," Raven said in a terrifyingly low voice.

"Oh please said Robin bring it o-" but Robin was cut off by Beast Boy

"Dude no more stupid clichés!"

"Ok let's play!" cut in Kole before anymore arguing could start up. Speedy looked at her appreciatively.

"Ok our ball then," said Cyborg.

He looked at his teammates to be sure that they were ready before shouting, "Hike!"

Cyborg then passed the ball to a seemingly wide open Robin. Robin caught it in the air and sprinted off toward the end zone. Then out of nowhere Robin was flying through the air. He landed on his back with a grunt as pain shot through him. Looking up he saw a smirking Raven waving at him cheerily.

"YOU!?" hollered Robin in shock.

"Yes me," said Raven while giving Beast Boy a high-five.

"How…but…you…girl…I…boy…stronger…GRRRR!" Robin mumbled.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Shouted Robin.

"Come on Rob you're just soar that Raven tackled you." Said Cyborg while laughing.

"And what is so funny?" asked Robin fuming.

"Dude," said Beast Boy "You should change your name to Bird Boy. I think the villains had the right idea. You should have seen yourself. First you went just flying. 10 points for take off but only a 5.4 for the landing. And your face. Man you should have seen the look you had." Beast Boy then imitated something that looked like a mix between a mole and an elephant. This caused the entire field to roar with laughter. Once again Robin did NOT find this funny.

"You think that's funny?" said Robin in a terrifyingly low voice.

"Yes," stated Beast Boy coolly. Whoa thought Raven Beast Boy's not afraid. Raven could feel nothing but pure courage.

Robin walked straight up to Beast Boy and got into his face.

Robin whispered, "You should be afraid, very afraid."

Beast Boy just smiled cockily. "Whatever."

Robin stepped back. "Your ball Beast Boy," Robin stated sweetly while shoving the football hard into Beast Boy's stomach.

They both stared the other down before Beast Boy said, "Hike!"

Moving fast Beast Boy dodged Cyborg and Kid Flash. However, he didn't dodge Robin, and, to Beast Boy's horror, he soon found himself flying head-first towards the brick wall.

**P.S. CLIFF HANGER I AM SO EVIL MWHAAAAAAA!!!!! I love being evil. Anyway I hope you like it so far. Oh and Robin is NOT evil he is just really competitive. I hope this made you laugh! Please read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Praying

**Title: Football**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no reason**

**Summary: It all started out as an innocent game of tackle football. But what happens when the game turns violent and nasty? Pairings: CyborbxBumbleBee RavenxBeastBoy StarfirexRobin SpeedyxCole KidFlashxJinx. And I may do villain pairings. Don't know yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. However, I do own the plot!!!!!**

**A/N: This is kinda based off events that are happening in my life right now!!!!! So it is original. I hope ya'll like it! OH YEAH AND IN MY GAMES OF FOOTBALL AFTER ONE TEAM HAS THE BALL AND GETS TACKLED THE BALL GOES TO THE OPPOSITE TEAM. OH AND THIS IS GOING TO PLAYED OVER A SERIES OF DAYS AND YOU'LL HEAR ABOUT LIFE IN THE TOWER CAUSE ALL THE TITANS ARE STAYING AT TITANS TOWER. AND THE TEAMS WILL GO BACK AND FOURTH!!!!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Football Chapter 3 Praying:**

_Last time on Football:_

_Robin stepped back. "Your ball Beast Boy," Robin stated sweetly while shoving the football hard into Beast Boy's stomach._

_They both stared the other down before Beast Boy said, "Hike!"_

_Moving fast Beast Boy dodged Cyborg and Kid Flash. However, he didn't dodge Robin, and, to Beast Boy's horror, he soon found himself flying head-first towards the brick wall._

"BEAST BOY!" Screamed a horrified Raven. She ran over to where he lay, blood surrounded him.

"Oh Azar please be alive. Please," Raven pleaded. She started to heal him as the Titans ran over.

"Beast Boy!?" Cyborg said in fear and worry.

"Rae is he gonna be ok," asked Cyborg.

"Stop crowding him!" Raven yelled. Everyone backed up to give Beast Boy some air.

"Beast Boy are you oka-" Robin asked but, he was cut off by Raven blasting him backwards so that he hit the ground… hard.

"NO! He's not OK! He has to go to the hospital. I can't heal this," Raven said doing a crescendo then decrescendo. Cyborg picked up Beast Boy tenderly and the Titans carried him off. All except Raven and Robin, who were both left standing on the roof in silence.

"Raven I'm so-" Robin started but, once again, he was cut off.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry, Robin. Tackling is one thing but, slamming a Titan… your FRIEND into a brick wall is a whole different matter," Raven said quietly.

"I know. I didn't think that my hit would be that hard," said Robin with his head in his hands.

Raven walked over to him.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"What?" said Robin stupidly.

"I said, what are you going to do? I mean about Beast Boy. For all I know he might not even survive the night," stated Raven softly.

"What do you mean, 'he might not survive the night'?" Robin asked worriedly.

"His injuries are serious. It looks like he has internal bleeding. And, I am surprised his head is still in one piece, considering the fact that he hit the wall head on," the dark goddess explained.

"It's really that bad?" asked Robin, he now looked scared.

"What do I do? Raven I am sorry!" screamed Robin.

"The only thing you can do," she stated.

"And, what is that?!" Robin questioned frantically.

"Apologize and visit him," Raven said simply.

"Oh and there is one more thing you can do," said Raven.

"What is that?" asked a weary Robin.

"Pray."

**P.S. I know short chapter, but I need to get to sleep. I haven't slept well lately and I need to. Anyways I hope you all liked this even though it was short!!!!!**

**-Hero out**


	4. I Hate You!

**Title: Football**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Wow… I have been gone a REALLY long time. Gomen. I really hope this chapter makes up for it. I have been having a hard time in my life. Everything seems so hopeless. But, writing… writing makes me FEEL again. I actually feel ALIVE when I write. Anyway enough about me and my problems. My problems don't matter… what DOES matter is the fact that I kept all you good people waiting for far TOO long. **

**So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!!!!! **

**Chapter 4 I Hate You:**

When I got to the hospital everyone was waiting outside the operating room. Scared and nervous faces surrounded me. I got a few well deserved glares. Most from Speedy and Cyborg. Everyone was worried. The doctors weren't talking and my guilt just kept building and building.

Finally after 6 long hours one of the doctors came out of the OR. We all crowded around him… waiting just waiting for some news on our friend.

The doctor sighed and looked at all of us. A serious expression on his face. His gaze lingered on me the longest. He knew that it was my fault. I just hope Beast Boy isn't-

"Your friend will be fine. What he needs now is time. I've stabilized him as best I could. We're lucky there wasn't any brain damage. However… he'll be in a lot of pain for a long time. You can take him home in the morning and I've prescribed some pain killers. Trust me… he'll need them. You can each visit him if you'd like. But only one at a time," after the doctor finished talking he left group of Heroes.

Raven went in first. Her visit was the longest. The rest of the Titans went in one at a time after her. It was hours before Raven walked up to me.

"You can go and see him now," she said while studying me carefully. I nodded.

Somehow, I had managed to find myself standing outside of Beast Boy's hospital room. Somehow, I managed to have my hand resting on the cold silver doorknob. Somehow, I managed to find my hand falling away from the doorknob. Somehow, I managed to lose my courage. Order up! One scardey cat with a side helping of guilt and remorse.

How can I do this? Talk to him? I was the one who put him in here in the first place. I was the one that hurt him. And I am the REASON why Beast Boy is in pain.

Minutes went by and slowly I opened the door. The room was so white. So clean. I looked towards the center and I saw him. Beast Boy was lying on a bed starring at the ceiling. I approached with caution.

"Beast Boy?" I said softly.

No answer.

"Beast Boy it's me Robin? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I hate you," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy look I'm sorr-"

He cut me off.

"Don't you DARE SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY! ROBIN I HATE YOU! Hate is only a word used for someone you love but have given up on. You were my friend Robin. And then you go and hurt me like this. How could you?" he screamed.

He was right… the worst part of all was that he was right. It didn't matter that he screamed. He could've whispered it and he would've still been right.

"Robin… just go," Beast Boy ordered.

I hesitated.

"I said GO! I HATE YOU! AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" with that Beast Boy started to wheeze and his heart monitor started to slow.

The next thing I knew Beast Boy was unconscious, the doctors were shoving me aside, Raven was crying, and Speedy was dragging me out of the hospital.

He hated me… I couldn't believe it. Beast Boy hated me.

Speedy shoved me into his car and he started to drive.

"Dick… you're one of my best friends and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you didn't mean to hurt Beast Boy but it seems that he doesn't want to be around you anymore. And I don't blame him. After what you did," Speedy said tiredly.

I broke down and I started to cry.

"I know Roy I know. I hurt him. I NEARLY FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

"Ok Dick… you're going to be staying at my tower for a while while Beast Boy calms down. It's not a good idea to have you two together," said Speedy.

As we headed towards Speedy's tower I realized something. Something big.

Beast Boy hated me. I messed up and I can't go back. It's all over… I can't be a leader anymore. Heck! I can't even be a Titan. Batman was right: I can't make it on my own. Tears steadily fell down my cheeks as I watched the sun set. I knew that after today my life would never be the same.

**P.S. I know short… again. But, I am working on like a KAGILLION things at once so yeah. I have to prioritize!!!!!**

**I hope you liked this anyway… I am considering slash in this. Don't know yet though. **

**-Hero Out-**


	5. A Very Befuddled Beast Boy

**Title: Football**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!!!!! **

**Warning: I did it… damn. I tried to avoid it but there will be slash in this. REMEMBER READ IT ALL BEFORE YOU JUDGE!!!!! The slash will probably not be permanent. **

**Football Chapter 5 A Very Befuddled Beast Boy:**

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with a massive headache. No scratch that massive doesn't even begin to cover it. It was like an EPIC headache. One that I wished would go away.

It took me a while to figure out why I had a headache. I just sat stupidly in my hospital bed thinking… wait hospital bed?

I was in the hospital?

Then it all came flooding back to me. football, Robin, the wall, Robin, pain, Robin, headache, and Robin.

"Oh my god Robin! I yelled at him. I'm not mad. Crap crap crap!" I shouted.

The next thing I knew an array of Heroes came flying into my room.

"What's wrong?!" Raven asked in worry.

I looked around sheepishly.

"I need to see Robin," I said quietly.

They all stared at me. The looks on their faces were hard to read.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Robin?"

"He's with Speedy for a while," said Cyborg.

"Is he ok? I mean really? Does he hate me?" I asked.

"No… of course he doesn't hate you. He thinks you hate him however," said Raven.

"WHAT?! Why does he think I hate him?" I asked in horror.

They all looked at me funny. Raven was looking concerned.

"Because you screamed at him last night when he came in to see you. You said you hated him and that you never wanted to see him again," Raven said.

"I WHAT?!"

I started to get up out of my bed and began to look around for my clothing.

I was stopped by Cy and Raven.

"Wait Beast Boy we have to take you home. You're not completely healed yet," Cyborg said while holding onto my arm.

"But… Robin," Beast Boy said quietly.

"No!" they all said in unison.

Beast Boy sweat dropped.

**With Speedy and Robin**

A really weird thing is waking up in a house that isn't your own and having no idea how YOU got there. An even WEIRDER thing is waking up with someone laying on top of you and having no idea how THEY got there.

Well, that was how I woke up. I looked to my left and the clock said it was 11:00 am. Wow I must have been really tired. I usually get up at the crack of dawn. I was just about to get up when I realized that it wasn't an option. A very content and adorable looking Speedy was sprawled out on my body. His head was tucked into the side of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It gave me goose bumps.

I stared at him for a while before realizing something that made me blush. We were both wearing nothing but boxers. My blush grew as I noticed how good he looked with his shirt off. For all I cared he could walk around in nothing but his boxers for the rest of his life and I would be completely satisfied.

I shifted and he did the same. Speedy snuggled up closer to me… if that was even possible. Then he wrapped his strong arms around my waist tightly.

"Dick…" he murmured in his sleep. I sighed. When he said my name (or moaned) it made me melt. Wait… does this mean that I liked Speedy? Well he is hot… and there's nothing wrong with being gay right?

God… I hoped not because he was slowly making a small problem grow into a LARGE problem. Shit. He was turning me on and FAST!

"Uhhh… Speedy?" I asked quietly but firmly.

"Yes Robin," he said fully awake.

"Are… you… JOKING ME?! YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' TIME?!" I screamed turning red.

"Yes. You gotta a problem with that?" he asked challengingly while holding me even tighter. Ow.

Inside Robin's Head: 

'OH DICK!!!!!"

**WRONG HEAD WRONG HEAD!!!!!**

OK… Inside Robin's MIND!!!!!:

'Oh he's so cute!'

"But I'm a guy,"

'But he's cute and adorable and handsome… oh and did I mention CUTE!?'

"Yes… wait who am I talking to?"

'Oh I'm just your mind telling you to go fuck Speedy,'

"Riiiiiiight"

RUNAWAY…

Outside Robin's MIND!:

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Fine… jeeze I'm sorry I offended you," and with that Speedy ran from the room in anger.

"Great… just great," Robin murmured.

Now my team, Titans East, and Speedy are mad at me.

'Don't forget Beast Boy,' whispered a small voice.

I walked out of the room and towards what I thought was the kitchen. I needed to find Speedy and beg for his forgiveness… wait no. Not beg… I was going to grovel.

Before I left his room I said two words. Words that have so much meaning in my life and I am just now realizing it.

"Beast Boy… "

**-End Chapter-**

**P.S. So what did you all think? I know it was a little short and I took forever to update but my dad's been in and out of the hospital. So I've had other things on my mind. **

**Please forgive me.**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
